Batallas Ajenas
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Guerra de Independencia/ La batalla final desde un punto diferente donde Arthur y Alfred escuchan a una joven pareja que los hace pararse a pensar. Por favor, Garu0212, vuelve, va dedicado, disculpa si es muy... Poco, pero es mi primer fic de Hetalia. Porfis dejen sus reviews.


Cuando los altos mandos se vieron, algo sucedió. Era algo.. Doloroso. Miles de camaradas se mataban entre sí. Incluso los grandes diligintes se miraban con dolor cada vez que un golpe era atestado y le hacía daño a contrario. Pero en ese momento, cuando America obtuvo el triunfo y Reino Unido cayó de rodillas, supo que sería su oportunidad. Miro al muchacho entre las filas americanas y tiró ella misma su casco. Es más, ni siquiera debería de estar ahi, pero no soportaba la idea de que su nación aplastase la del chico que amaba-.—¿No podemos olvidarlo todo? Olvidarnos de todo. Empezar de nuevo.—Todos los ojos expetantes se clavaron en ella. Incluso el gran Reino ingles la contemplo con asombro detras de las lagrimas de dolor por la partida de America.—Empezr de cero.. Podemos estar unidos. Unidos, y evitarnos el dolor. Mi señor..—Miró a Igirisu.—Podemos detener todo. Por favor, por favor.. Podemos vivir juntos. Somos de mismo hogar. Ambos.. ambos pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. Por favor, por favor, os lo ruego.. A todos..—

Alfred la miró. Esa chica, inglesa.-¿Como sobreviviste? ¿Como pudiste llegar hasta aqui?

-La gente, o algunas personas saben esconderse y fingir bien. Saben cuidarse y actuar con firmeza. Bueno yo fui una..—Miró a America.—Usted ama a mi señor.. ¿No es sí?

Todos dieron un respingo.—Y mi señor lo ama a usted. Por eso.. Por eso no tuvo corazón para siquiera defenderse. Por favor... Yo amo a uno de ustedes, y soy inglesa.—Miró a su amado que la miraba orgulloso.-¿No es así?

-¡Si, si, si! Amor mió..—El muchacho vestido de azul tiro la bayoneta y corrió hacia ella. CUando la abrazo, ella se aferro el con una sonrisa.-¿Estaís bien? Mi señora, tonta.. ¿Nadie te ha lastimado? Nadie..—

-No..—Lo miró con una sonrisa.—Hasta ahora pensaban todos que era un hombre, que era William Lancaster, un hijo de algun señor ingles. Bueno si, pero soy mujer. Estoy perfectamente.—El beso fue tierno y breve antes de que la muchacha mirase de nuevo a las grandes naciones aun enfrentadas.—Por favor. Por favor, si se aman.. Si todos nos queremos entre si, aun podemos detenerlo.. Mis señores.. Por favor.—Alfred y Arthur se miraron. Por un momento, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro inglés. Una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Por un momento pensó que seguirían juntos, que Alfred se quedaría con el..—Solías ser tan grande... I-Igirisu..—El horror invadío a Inglaterra, y lo lleno de desesperación..—Lo siento. Pero..—Miro a los muchachos que bien podían ser ellos mismos, unirse y no separarse nunca.—Elijo la libertad..—

Entonces dio la media vuelta, y emprendió la retirada con el triunfo.—Jared..—Llamo al muchacho.—Tu te quedas..—Volvió la vista y sonrio con dolor, evitando ver a un devastado Arthur.—Tienes a alguien por quien quedarte..—Ambos muchachos asintieron.

-VIvan..—Dijo Arthur con la voz apenas contenida de agonía.—Vivan, casense, hagan el amor y tengan hijos... Haganlo por nosotros que jamás podremos..—Aquello sorprendió a Alfred. Arthur comenzo a sollozar.—Vamos..—Dijo aun con una sonrisa.—Marchaos..

Los chicos se lo agradecieron con el corazón, y dieron la media vuelta. Ambos tomados de la mano, con un futuro lleno de planes y el corazón rebozando amor.. No habría lugar imposible para ellos. Tenían que hacer algo por otras personas. Por si mismos.

Tenían que vivir.

...

_ 234 años después. _

-Es una bonita pintura.—Observo el chico de lentes sonriendole a un emocionado ingles.—Estan identicos.—El retrato dibujaba a una pareja de jovenes con una bebe en medio y los tres con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.—Ella es la niña.. ¿No?

-Si. Luego tuvieron a los dos niños..—Arthur asintió feliz.—Alfred y Arthur. Ahora los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de ambos, viven tanto aquí en Londres, como en Estados Unidos...—

-Vaya. Ella era Catherine Highstone y el era Robert Trey. Ambos fallecieron en el año de 1842, en un accidente maritimo, pero les sobrevivieron sus hijos. Es.. Sorprendente.—Le sonrió a Artur.

-Nos enseñaron una leccion. Nos dijeron que debíamos hacer..—

Arthur le sonrió con un amor inmenso a Alfred y este le correspondió tomandole de la cintura y atrayendolo hacia si.—Y tenemos el tiempo del mundo... Para estar juntos..—

-Hasta que se acabe el tiempo de este mundo..—Le sonrió Arthur.

-No pido más.—Completo Alfred antes de seguir disfrutando juntos, esa tarde de lluvia llena de recuerdos.

Esta vez ambos haciendo algo que debieron haber hecho desde hace siglos.

Vivir.


End file.
